


Hypothetically.

by Dats_der_bunny



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Chronic Pain, Double Drabble, Gen, if you squint a bit and let it go out of focus, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dats_der_bunny/pseuds/Dats_der_bunny
Summary: 200 words on Vetinari's relationship with chronic pain, Vimes's relationship with Vetinari and the way they're changing over time.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari & Samuel Vimes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	Hypothetically.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braigwen_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/gifts).



> In the middle of a chronic pain flare-up myself, so I might as well try to enjoy the ride... Or at least get something useful out of it!

Vimes offered a hand for Vetinari to take, but he waved it away and shifted to the edge of his seat, picking up his cane from beside the chair.

‘I can stand up without assistance, thank you,’ he said, with a touch more acidity than he’d intended. Sometimes, the anticipation of pain was harder to mask than the pain itself. He concentrated on keeping his face blank.

‘I’m not saying you can’t. I’m just saying I don’t want you to,’ said Vimes, hand still outstretched.

Vetinari looked up into Vimes’s face, which he’d expected to be blank. And it was, in a way, although perhaps it would be more precise to say that it was... _neutral_. Relaxed. At ease. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Vimes looking like that before.

Slowly, Vetinari raised his own hand and allowed Vimes to help him up. It was mostly for balance, he told himself later. Just this once. It didn’t have to mean that his leg had been getting worse. It didn’t have to mean that anything had changed at all.

Although, as he cast his mind back to the look on Vimes’s face, he thought: some changes might not be entirely unwelcome. Hypothetically.


End file.
